HOTD - El Amor Esta Entre Los Muertos
by TheCuteMarshmallowFace
Summary: Aún cuando todo esta en el desastre, surgen sentimientos. Esta unión hizo sacar todo lo que sentían...
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrificio.**

**~~Takashi~~**

¡Takashi!

Fue lo último que escuche, momentos antes de desmayarme. Solo recuerdo a una horda de ''Ellos'' rodeándonos, Saeko y yo defendiendo el auto y por último, una muerte casi segura para todos, por suerte todos habían salido sin ni siquiera un rasguño gracias a mi sacrificio, ser carnada para que los demás escaparan, pero no me abandonaron.

¡Onii - Chan! Ya despertaste, que bien. - La pequeña Alice me abrazaba -

A-Alice - Chan... - Hice una mueca de dolor -

Opss...

Cuando me intente sentar en la camilla para ver mejor a Alice, que por cierto había crecido considerablemente, sentí dolores en todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar soltar algunos quejidos de dolor, pero finalmente me senté adolorido. Observe a mi alrededor y vi a Shizuka - Sensei dándome la espalda, al parecer organizando una mesilla con vendas y pastillas. Alice me observaba fijamente, y sentí un agudo dolor en mi estomago.

¡Argh!

Fue mi culpa Onii - Chan. ¡Lo siento! Solo toque ese vendaje que tienes allí - Alice - Chan soltó una risita inocente y me miro con esos ojos brillosos -

Veo que despertarse... Takashi - Kun... - Shizuka - Sensei se acerco con sus enormes pechos y me toqueteo por las vendas -

O_O - Esa fue mi reacción -

¡Veo que estas bien! Si te duele me dices y te volveré a revisar, sera bueno que reposes. Te dejare solo...

Cuando Shizuka - Sensei se fue, sentí de-pronto que alguien entro, pero no pude ver quien era, solo lo descubrí cuando al fin vi su rostro.

S-Saeko... - Me ruborize en ese momento -

Vine a ver como estabas, y me doy cuenta que estas perfectamente bien - Dijo fria e indiferentemente observando el suelo - Pero no puedo saberlo si no me dices como te sientes. - Se sonrojo -

Ehh...

**~~Saeko~~**

Estaba avergonzada, había visto el cuerpo atlético de Takashi, no era el típico chico con músculos por todo el abdomen, pero estaba bien formado.

Takashi, te quiero preguntar... ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?

Ehem... Solo recuerdo que alguien gritaba mi nombre, al parecer una mujer... - Respondió rascándose la cabeza -

Me sonroje, yo había gritado su nombre, me había preocupado mucho por el en ese momento. Se dio cuenta que al decir eso me sonroje y pregunto.

¿Pasa algo Saeko - Senpai? - Observo mi cara, de un color rojo vivo - Estas roja.

B-Bueno... No ah pasado nada.

¿Tu gritaste mi nombre?

... - No quería responder, se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero proseguí - Bueno, te recordare lo que paso... Una horda de ''Ellos'' nos rodearon gracias a Takagi, intentamos defendernos, te sacrificaste y quedaste en este estado. Ahora estamos en una hermosa casa de 3 pisos, que es otra de las casas de ''Rika'' la amiga de Shizuka - Sensei.

Ahh... Ya entiendo todo, por eso estoy en este estado, intentamos defender a los demás ¿Salieron ilesos, verdad?

Claro, sin nosotros hubieran muerto en menos de un segundo.

Me quede en silencio junto con Takashi un tiempo, luego lo mire sonrojada y di un suspiro, solo dije ''Estoy feliz de que estés vivo'' y salí rápidamente de allí, a la salida de la sala me enconare con Rei, mirándome con odio.

¿Que hacías con Takashi? - Me pregunto con un tono desafiante -

Lo que yo haga y lo que no haga, son cosas mías. - Ni me tome la molestia de mirarla - Es como si te preguntara, que hacías ese día Miércoles, encerrada con Hisashi en los camarines, gritando como una perra.

De que hablas... - Se sonrojo - Un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie...

Que idiota eres, tienes sexo con Hisashi y ahora buscas a Takashi como toda una perrita faldera.

Ya te lo dije...

''Un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie...'' Perra. - Me fui de ahí y tranquilamente -

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO ^.^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rivalidad.**

**~~Saeko~~**

Odiaba a Rei, primero empezó con Takashi, su desinterés la daño y se enamoro de Hisashi y desde que murió le a dado por seducir a Takashi. Sabía que era una aprovechadora y hacía todo para llegar tan solo a gustarle a un chico, entre Rei y yo siempre, pero siempre existió una rivalidad, que nos separo hasta llegar al odio. Después de alejarme de Rei y dejarla sin palabras, fui hacía la cocina de esa casa a preparar almuerzo

Hola Saeko.

Buenas tardes Saya - La salude con la mano y me voltee para seguir preparando el almuerzo -

¿Que preparas? Tengo hambre.

Solo estoy haciendo un poco de pescado y sopa, para quitar el apetito.

Te dure solo algo, prepara más porque veo que estas picando muy pocas verduras y pescado. - Se dio media vuelta y se fue con su expresión molesta, al parecer porque tenía hambre -

Termine de picar las verduras y las puse en una olla, el pescado lo pique en cuadritos y en una fuente de cristal, le puse limón y un poco de verduras picadas. La sopa fue de verduras y huevos, deje la sopa y fui a mi habitación en el último piso de la casa y me deje caer en la cama, solo cerré mis ojos, sentía como todos charlaban en los pisos inferiores, sentía la televisión sonar, comencé a recordar cuando todo empezó, y abrí los ojos enseguida para levantarme e ir a terminar el almuerzo.

**~~Takashi~~**

Me esforcé para incorporarme e ir a almorzar, sentía un delicioso olor a sopa y risas por la casa, mi estomago gritaba por el hambre que tenía, me levante y seguí el olor y las voces que charlaban, llegue a la cocina y me encontré con Saeko, traía puesto un delantal amarillo con flores azules, y su cabello tomado en una cola.

H-Hola Saeko - Me sonroje con tan solo verla - ¿Que es ese delicioso olor?

Sopa de verduras, y pescado. - Dijo mientras revolvía la sopa - Veo que te recuperaste.

Si, aunque aún me duele moverme. - Miraba hacía todas partes para buscar de donde venían las voces- Ehh, Saeko.

¿Que? - Me dirigió una mirada -

Bueno, no conozco la casa...

Es muy grande, la amiga de Shizuka - Sensei tiene 3 casas, y esta es una de esas, tiene las llaves de todas las casas, y conoce muy bien donde están los escondrijos, esta es la casa más grande. - Seguía revolviendo la sopa - Ya tenemos de todo, y lo mejor ''Ellos'' están alejados de este lugar...

De hecho... Tienes razón, todos se escuchan despreocupados y meten mucho ruido y no eh visto ninguno por las ventanas...

Bueno, como decía... Esta casa tiene muchas habitaciones, tiene un enorme garaje con 2 camionetas y 5 motos, tiene una piscina y no tenemos amenazas porque esta alejado de la civilización, hicimos barricadas y no pueden cruzar hasta acá - Sonrió y me miro - Así que estamos a salvo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras Saeko repartía la sopa en fuentes y se las llevaba, la seguí, pasamos por una puerta y allí estaban todos.

¡Onii - Chan esta bien!

Si, Alice, ya no me duelen mucho las heridas y los quería acompañar... - Le sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado -

Salude a Rei, que ni siquiera me miro, solo estaba sentada en el sofá mirando con odio a Saeko, que también hacía lo mismo mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa. No quizé entrometerme, sabía que eran temas de mujeres, es más, las escuche discutir fuera de la habitación de donde estaba, compartimos risas y conversaciones agradables, acabamos toda la sopa y el pescado, pero Rei no quizó ni siquiera acercarse, solo se levanto y se fue. Al acabar también me levante y cuando llegue a la habitación donde había despertado...

Takashi, te estuve esperando... - Me dirigió una mirada seductora mientras cerraba la puerta -

Ehh... ¿Pasa algo Rei?

Te quiero preguntar algo... - Se acerco peligrosamente hacía mi - ¿Amas a Saeko?

No pude responder a esa pregunta, segundos después sentía su cálido aliento en mi rostro y un beso que no evite. El beso duro unos segundos y se separo de mi, estaba sonrojada igual que yo, me empujo y me hizo caer de senton contra el armario y me dio un segundo beso que duro más y que si transmitió un sentimiento mutuo, estaba arrodillada de tal forma que no tenía forma de evitar lo que me hiciera. Me forzó a darnos otro beso, el cual la tome del trasero y la tire hacía adelante haciendo que quedara sentada sobre mi, aun la sostenía cuando Saeko entró y nos vio, Rei sonrió pero yo me quede paralizado.

¿Lo ves Saeko? Takashi me ama más a mi que a ti - Lo dijo feliz -

... - Saeko me dirigió una mirada asesina - Yo venía a decirte algo Takashi, pero al parecer estas muy ocupado con Miyamoto -

¡Siempre lo estuvo! Estuvimos casi, pero casi a hacer algo más que un beso. - Me abrazo fuertemente poniendo sus pechos en mi cara - Si no hubieras llegado, estaría jadeando y gimiendo, disfrutando con mi Takashi, que estaría feliz viéndome des...

Saeko me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos y desenfundo su katana, interrumpiendo a Rei, la balanceo en el aire y le dio un fuerte golpe en la sien con la funda, Rei quedo aturdida mientras Saeko se acercaba a mi.

No quiero que te interpongas en mi camino... - Le susurro a Rei mientras que le sostenía el cabello forcejeando para que pudiera mirarla - Y tu Takashi, no te metas en la rivalidad mía y de Rei - Me miro a los ojos y me dio una bofetada.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 ^.^!**


End file.
